Relation Secrète
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Durant les Jeux de la Magie, une relation secrète se crée entre deux fées. De son côté, Léon tente lui aussi de créer des liens plus intimes avec Jubia, sous le nez de Grey.
1. L'ouverture des Jeux Magiques

**Relation Secrète**

_Chapitre 01 : L'ouverture des Jeux Magiques_

Ils s'y étaient préparés comme ils avaient pu, mais les doutes avaient finalement laissé place à l'excitation. Crocus était une ville immense, et toute la guilde s'était dispersée pour découvrir et visiter la capitale. Jubia était un peu à l'écart et s'était éloignée, avant de se perdre. Elle n'était pas habituée aux grandes villes, et il y avait tellement de choses à voir… Heureusement il était encore tôt, et bien qu'elle ait prévu de retrouver son Grey-sama, pour le moment… il fallait surtout qu'elle retrouve son chemin. Elle avait jusqu'à minuit pour rejoindre son hôtel le plus discrètement possible. Elle voulait surprendre le mage de glace, et cette nouvelle allait certainement faire son petit effet. Elle avait fait son possible pour ne pas se trahir, elle et… son équipe.

Déambulant dans les rues fleuries, elle cherchait encore et toujours son beau brun, lorsqu'elle tomba finalement dessus alors qu'elle n'y croyait presque plus. C'est qu'elle comptait bien profiter des jeux pour le séduire, oh oui !

« **Grey-sama !** » héla-t-elle en courant à sa rencontre.

« **Jubia ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ?** » demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris de la voir à Crocus.

« **Jubia est venue soutenir la guilde !** » expliqua la mage, énergique et pleine d'entrain. Si bien qu'elle osa lui proposer quelque chose. Elle ne laisserait pas passer une telle occasion, c'était décidé ! « **Est-ce que Grey-sama aimerait… manger quelque chose ? Tout seul avec… Jubia… ?** » demanda Jubia, un peu timide.

« **Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis… Pourquoi pas, j'ai faim** » dit-il tranquillement.

« **Eh bien, dans ce cas, je connais un très bon restaurant dans le centre-ville** » répondit une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

« **Léon ?!** » s'écria Grey, visiblement aussi surpris que Jubia de le voir débarquer derrière eux.

« **Que dirais-tu d'aller à l'aquarium ?** » demanda le second mage de glace en emportant la jeune fille, qui ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer de la situation.

« **Hey ! Depuis quand tu viens prendre ce qui m'appartient ?!** » s'écria Grey alors que Léon était déjà à plusieurs mètres de lui, avec une Jubia trop timide pour lui refuser quelque chose.

Interpellé, Léon s'arrêta avant de se retourner.

« **Tu participes aux Jeux Magiques, n'est-ce pas Grey ?** » demanda-t-il, sûr de lui.

« **Hum ?** »

« **Eh bien sache que nous, Lamia Scale, seront les gagnants. Jusqu'à l'an dernier, notre guilde a eu la seconde place sans que Jura et moi ne participions. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire, non ?** » renchérit Léon.

« **N'oublie pas que nous avons Erza… et c'est un vrai monstre** » répliqua le brun, tout aussi sûr de lui.

« **Pourquoi ne pas faire un pari ? Si Lamia Scale gagne, Jubia rejoindra notre guilde** » déclara le premier disciple d'Ul, imaginant déjà la demoiselle dans sa guilde.

« **C'est quoi ce bordel ?!** » s'écria Grey, aussi surpris que Jubia. **« Et… Et si nous gagnons ? »**

« **Nous vous rendrons Jubia** » dit-il avec une pose éblouissante.

« **Elle est avec nous depuis le début ! Crétin !** »

« **C'est une promesse d'hommes ! Ne l'oublie pas** » continua Léon, toujours dans son délire.

« **T'as fini de te foutre de moi ? Tu parles d'un pari…** » railla Grey, qui ne voyait pas vraiment la logique du pari.

« **Tu as peur de perdre ?** »

C'était le mot de trop. L'Ice Maker aux cheveux noirs accepta aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas perdre face à Léon, c'était hors de question. Et pendant ce temps, Jubia ne faisait que chercher un moyen de se débarrasser de Léon. Elle n'avait rien suivi de la conversation, enfin juste assez pour laisser place à un quiproquo.

« **Grey-sama, qui de Léon ou de Jubia voulez-vous vraiment ?! Jubia veut savoir !** »

« **T'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe, hein… ?** » demanda Grey, visiblement un peu blasé par la réaction de la bleue.

Un peu honteuse devant la réaction de son compagnon de Fairy Tail, Jubia rougit et ne dit plus un mot. Léon réitéra alors sa proposition de visiter l'aquarium, et Grey proposa plutôt d'aller manger au lieu d'aller voir des poissons, ce qui lui donnerait encore plus faim. Un peu réticent, l'autre mage de glace finit par accepter en entendant son propre estomac gronder.

Jubia était un peu mal à l'aise. Léon était certainement au courant de son secret, et elle espérait qu'il ne ferait aucune allusion pendant le tournoi. Elle savait que contrairement à son homonyme, il avait dû se renseigner sur les équipes participantes aux épreuves, il était comme ça, précis et bien informé.

Finalement, le dîner s'est plutôt bien passé. Léon a voulu en savoir plus sur le retour des membres de Fairy Tail, et sur ce qui avait causé leur disparition. Jubia avait été surprise de voir à quel point ces deux mages pouvaient être proches lorsqu'ils ne se battaient pas pour des broutilles. Léon était parti peu de temps après le repas, car son Maître voulait s'entretenir avec son équipe, tandis que Jubia avait dû laisser Grey à contrecœur pour une raison secrète.

Elle logeait dans un hôtel non loin de celui de l'équipe de Fairy Tail, non loin de Grey. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle conservait précieusement son secret, et elle n'aimait pas trop ça, mais bientôt elle révèlerait tout et elle en serait débarrassée, ce dont elle avait hâte. D'ailleurs, elle devait être au mieux de sa forme pour le lendemain. Elle avait même prévu une jolie tenue spécialement pour sa participation au tournoi. Elle avait tellement hâte qu'elle imaginait déjà la réaction émerveillée de Grey en la voyant concourir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, allongée sur son lit, elle divaguait en repensant à ce que le Maître lui avait promis en échange de sa participation aux Jeux…

« **Jubia ?** »

« **Hum ?** » Sortant de ses divagations, elle se redressa et tourna la tête. « **Mirajane !** »

« **Encore perdue dans tes pensées ? Je suis sûre que tu pensais****à ce que tu vas demander à Grey quand nous aurons gagné, je me trompe ?** » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« **C'est si évident ?** » demanda Jubia, un peu peinée.

« **Quand on te connait bien, c'est assez flagrant. Tu ne lui as toujours rien dis, hein ?** »

« **Jubia n'y arrive pas…** »

« **C'est rien, ça viendra en temps et en heure, ma grande. Au fait, je t'ai apporté ta robe, et il va falloir que tu l'essaies. On doit être parfaits pour le tournois, surtout qu'à part des tenues noires… On n'a pas vraiment d'emblème pour nous, puisque les autres ont pris celui de Fairy Tail…** » reprit-elle en commençant à la déshabiller.

« **M-Mira, Jubia peut se déshabiller toute seule…** » répliqua-t-elle, gênée.

« **Excuse-moi, je viens de faire les ajustements du costume de Wendy.** » expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Jubia sourit avant de se lever et de retirer ce qu'elle portait. Ses Jambières, sa jupe, son petit haut… Il ne lui restait que sa petite culotte bleue ciel avec un petit nœud plus foncé. A demi nue, elle s'empara de la robe noire mais s'arrêta brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Gajeel entrait nonchalamment dans la pièce avec son habituel air blasé avant de jeter un œil sur les personnes présentes… Mirajane, qu'il salua, et…

« **Jubia ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS A POIL ICI ?!** » s'écria le dragon slayer d'acier en rougissant vivement.

La mage de l'eau avait vivement caché ses formes en se cachant derrière sa robe, mais elle ne savait plus où se mettre pour autant. « **GAJEEL N'A JAMAIS APPRIS A FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER ?!** » cria-t-elle en rougissant encore plus, gênée comme pas possible.

En marmonnant, le mage aux piercings sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, visiblement agacé, tandis que les demoiselles se remettaient de la scène. Jubia commençait d'ailleurs à pleurer.

« **Jubia ne voulait pas montrer son corps à un autre homme que Grey-samaaaa….** »

« **C'est rien Jubia, je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien vu. Tu avais ta robe devant, et Gajeel est fort mais il n'a pas encore un regard qui permet de voir à travers les vêtements ! Et puis, imagine si ça avait été Léon !** »

A nouveau, elle rougit mais cessa aussitôt de sangloter, marmonnant son refus catégorique, toujours à moitié nue.

« **Aller, oublie ça et enfile ta robe** » lui dit tranquillement la mage aux cheveux blancs « **Et vite, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne rentre dans la chambre** » murmura-t-elle, narquoise.

Aussitôt Jubia enfila le vêtement noir, qui lui allait parfaitement. Il ne manquait que quelques petits détails à sa tenue complète, notamment sur son chapeau. Malgré tout, elle était enchantée : Mira avait fait du bon travail sur cette robe, abîmée par ses précédents combats.

« **Jubia espère que ça plaira à Grey-sama !** » dit-elle après s'être regardée dans la glace, en tournant sur elle-même pour faire face à Mirajane.

« **Je n'en doute pas !** » s'exclama-t-elle en riant devant l'expression de la demoiselle debout devant elle.

Après quelques minutes, c'est Gérard qui entra, ou plutôt Mystogan, toujours encapuchonné des pieds à la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il devait être là, mais il était au rendez-vous. Les deux autres équipiers arrivèrent peu de temps après, la porte ouverte ayant été le feu vert pour Gajeel, qui ne souhaitait pas commettre un nouvel impair.

A la surprise de tous les concurrents, la première épreuve des Jeux avait été un labyrinthe magique, et le groupe de Jubia était finalement arrivé en seconde position, assez discrètement. Finalement l'épreuve n'avait pas été bien longue, contrairement à ce qu'avaient pensé les deux filles, et toute l'équipe était vite rentrée, discrètement bien sûr, mais le répit fut de courte durée : Makarof avait déboulé en trombe pour les prévenir d'une triste nouvelle.

« **Wendy a été attaquée** » dit-il gravement.

Une fois le choc de la surprise passé, ils étaient tous tombés des nues, mais ils comprenaient à présent pourquoi elle avait été remplacée par Elfman, et tous étaient inquiets pour la fillette.

« **Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ?** » demanda Mirajane.

« **Pas pour le moment, Polyussica est avec elle. Vous pourrez la voir demain après l'épreuve, je pense** » répondit le Maître, désolé.

« **Dans ce cas, nous gagnerons l'épreuve pour elle !** » suggéra Jubia.

« **Je te rappelle qu'elle est dans l'autre équipe, idiote. Mais elle n'en reste pas moins un membre de Fairy Tail. Si les autres se font avoir, on prendra le relais** » intervint Luxus.

Ils discutèrent un moment avant d'aller se coucher, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu se passer, émettant nombres d'hypothèses parfois farfelues. Même s'ils tentaient en groupe de détendre l'atmosphère, ils étaient tous inquiets, même Luxus qui ne montrait pourtant aucune expression sur son visage. Gérard, toujours déguisé en Mystogan, avait salué les mages de la chambre avant de partir rejoindre sa propre guilde. Le lendemain, une rude épreuve allait certainement les attendre, et Jubia angoissait un peu à l'idée de tomber contre Grey… Elle ne parviendrait certainement pas à se donner à fond contre lui…

_Fin de ce premier chapitre_


	2. La première épreuve

**Relation Secrète**

_Chapitre 02 : La première épreuve_

La journée promettait d'être belle et chaude pour cette première épreuve surprise. Habillée de sa nouvelle robe, Jubia était descendue manger tranquillement avec les autres. Seul Gérard manquait à l'appel. Makarof lui avait simplement demandé d'être là pour l'ouverture, vers 14h. Gajeel imaginait déjà la tête de Natsu lorsque le groupe entrerait dans l'arène. Mirajane se réjouissait également de l'ouverture, même si elle espérait ne pas avoir à se battre.

« **Jubia ne veut pas se battre contre Grey-sama…** » s'angoissait la demoiselle.

« **Je crois que tu n'auras pas le choix si tu tombes contre lui** » avait répondu Luxus, on ne peut plus pragmatique.

« **Peut-être que tu n'auras pas à combattre ! Imagine que ce soit une simple épreuve d'endurance magique : il n'y aurait pas de combat !** » reprit Mirajane pour la rassurer.

« **Jubia espère…** »

« **Mange donc, idiote, sinon peu importe contre qui tu tomberas, tu perdras** » grinça le Dragon Slayer d'acier.

« **Si c'est elle qui est choisie** » répliqua Luxus.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme à la guilde, mais l'ambiance s'en rapprochait un peu : Gajeel cherchait la bagarre à Luxus, qui lui s'en fichait royalement, Mirajane se rendait utile tout en apaisant ses coéquipiers, et Jubia l'écoutait tranquillement, peu à peu rassurée.

La matinée était vite passée et le groupe avait dû se rendre dans une salle à l'abri des regards dans les couloirs de l'arène. Même si elle angoissait encore un peu, c'était clair dans la tête de Jubia : pour obtenir les faveurs de son cher mage de glace, elle ne devait pas perdre face à lui, et ainsi elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait, comme le lui avait promis le Maître.

Le défilé des guildes sélectionnées commença, et Fairy Tail entra sur le terrain… sous les huées de la foule. Les fées qui se trouvaient encore cachées étaient un peu stupéfaites par l'accueil fait à leurs coéquipiers. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à cela, même s'ils avaient entendu quelques rumeurs sur l'incapacité de leur guilde. Mais bien vite, une poignée de forts encouragements retentirent jusqu'à leurs oreilles : leur guilde était là, bien décidée à soutenir tous ses membres.

Puis les équipes des autres guildes entrèrent, toutes bien mieux accueillies. On entendait le présentateur crier avec enthousiasme leurs noms dans son micro. La plupart étaient inconnues aux oreilles du groupe, mis à part pour Gérard, qui avait entendu parler de chacune d'elle puisque qu'il s'était renseigné sur les participants avant le tournois. Quatros Cerberus, Mermaids Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, et… c'était à leur tour. Ils entrèrent calmement sur le terrain, le soleil réchauffant leur peau, tout comme les encouragements des membres de Fairy Tail restés au balcon les réchauffaient, malgré les cris de stupeur de toute l'arène. Personne ne s'attendait à voir Fairy Tail participer et remporter sa place, et encore moins une autre équipe de la même guilde Fairy Tail !

Erza elle-même était sous le choc en voyant Mystogan sur le terrain, sans compter Natsu qui rageait littéralement de voir Luxus et Gajeel présents dans l'équipe adverse, tandis qu'Elfman avait presque pris peur en apercevant sa sœur.

Bien sûr, les autres équipes ne semblaient pas non plus apprécier le fait qu'une guilde « nulle » ait deux équipes, et les Maîtres râlaient au possible afin que des mesures soient prises.

Heureusement, avant que toute cette colère n'éclate, le présentateur expliqua à tous les nouvelles règles, puisqu'à part le Maître de Fairy Tail… personne ne semblait s'être mis à niveau. Mais Natsu ne semblait pas ravi pour autant, et il affirmait haut et fort qu'ils comptaient bien mettre une rouste monumentale aux membres de l'équipe de Fairy Tail adverse. Et puis la fureur retomba lentement, et les deux équipes parlèrent un peu plus tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée de l'équipe classée numéro un durant l'épreuve éliminatoire : Sabertooth.

Mais pas le temps de tergiverser : la première épreuve s'annonçait être un jeu de cache-cache géant. Léon avait décidé de prendre les devants pour Lamia Scale, et Grey avait répondu à son défi.

« **Si Grey-sama participe, alors Jubia aussi…** » avait-elle annoncé à son équipe, en rêvassant.

« **Si tu perds exprès, je te botte le cul !** » hurla Gajeel derrière elle.

Ne s'occupant pas de ce que lui avait dit son ami, la mage s'était avancée tranquillement vers les autres concurrents rassemblés autour de Matô, ce petit être à la tête de citrouille qui servait d'arbitre.

« **Jubia n'a pas l'intention de perdre, Grey-sama** » dit-elle en s'approchant du mage de glace.

« **Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi** » répondit-il calmement.

« **Désolé, mais moi aussi je compte utiliser toute ma force** » intervint Léon en s'approchant à son tour. « **Pour Jubia.** »

Cette dernière trembla en entendant la fin de sa phrase, pas vraiment d'accord avec lui, mais Grey reprit la situation en main.

« **Ne l'écoute pas, tu vas attraper sa stupidité. **»

Quelques minutes plus tard, Matô annonça l'ouverture de la première épreuve, et devant les yeux ébahis des participants, une ville se dessina sous leurs yeux, se matérialisant… comme par magie.

En une seconde, ils se retrouvèrent tous isolés, isolés dans une grande ville d'illusions aux murs pourtant bien réels. Pas le temps de souffler que d'autres silhouettes se matérialisaient, prenant la forme… d'humains. Et puis chacun compris : ces copies étaient des hologrammes des concurrents, ce qui donnait tout son sens à l'intitulé du jeu : « Cache-cache ». Alors que Grey avait presque le tournis devant tous ces clones, Jubia, elle, était aux anges. Il y avait tellement de Grey autour d'elle qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Jetant son dévolu sur le premier qui passait à sa portée, elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Oh oui, elle était vraiment au paradis. Mais ce bonheur ne dura qu'un court instant, car aussitôt un « DONG » retentit au-dessus de toute l'arène. La copie de Grey se désintégra alors sous les yeux étonnés de la demoiselle, qui se retrouva également téléportée ailleurs. Cette fois, elle était dans un endroit totalement différent, mais très vite la voix du présentateur qui retentissait à travers toute la ville virtuelle, lui indiqua ainsi qu'aux autres membres en cours de partie que Grey était en mauvaise posture. Lui aussi venait d'attaquer une copie, et visiblement, une personne en avait après lui et lui faisait des misères.

Après un quart d'heure de jeu, de nombreux concurrents finissaient par se retrouver au même endroit. La fillette de Mermaids Heel s'était fait avoir, ainsi que le participant de Quatros Cerberus. A présent, Léon et Grey étaient réunis, mais Jubia ne comptait pas les laisser seuls.

« **Grey-samaaa !** » cria-t-elle en sautant du haut d'un toit.

« **Ju-Jubia ?!** » s'écria Grey, visiblement très surpris de la voir débarquer.

« **Sa… sa culotte…** » marmonna Léon devant le spectacle. Il en oublia ainsi de se pousser, et la demoiselle lui atterrit dessus avec un magnifique kick digne de celui de Lucy.

« **Tu n'étais pas obligée…** » lui dit le brun tandis que le mage de Lamia Scale marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'un magnifique spectacle avant de disparaître, téléporté à son tour.

« **Jubia le sait. Mais Jubia battra Grey-sama, Jubia l'a promis au Maître** » dit-elle.

« **Tu l'as promis au vieux ?** » demanda-t-il sans trop comprendre.

« **Oui.** »

Elle lui expliqua alors rapidement ce qui avait été convenu, rougissant à mesure qu'elle lui racontait l'histoire. Et visiblement, il n'appréciait pas vraiment que personne ne lui ait parlé de cela, mais Natsu imaginait déjà très bien ce qu'il ferait avec deux des perdants…

« **Donc, Jubia ne perdra pas** » répéta-t-elle, déterminée.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Grey et elle se firent attaquer par celui qui en voulait à son mage de glace. Raven Tail s'acharnait vraiment sur lui. Et ces deux-là recommencèrent le jeu, à nouveau, se retrouvant encore une fois dans un endroit différent de la ville virtuelle.

Jubia vivait un enfer. Elle était entourée de Grey, pour son plus grand plaisir, mais ne pouvait pas les toucher, ce qui était très frustrant. Il y avait aussi des Léon un peu partout, ce qui lui filait la chair de poule.

Soudain, la neige se mit à tomber, et Jubia se laissa encore une fois surprendre. Plus le temps avançait, plus elle stressait. Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'elle puisse se laisser autant de fois berner alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à débusquer le moindre adversaire… Mais la chance tourna enfin. Elle qui avait beaucoup de points de retard réussit à retrouver un quota neutre, et il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant la fin du jeu. Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette manche, mais à présent qu'elle avait récupéré autant de points, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre.

Saisissant sa chance, elle toucha par surprise la petite sirène de Mermaids Heel, Beth, ainsi que Eve, qui ne l'attendait visiblement pas, dans l'eau d'une simple fontaine. Elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, mais le jeu se termina quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher qui que ce soit, après s'être remise d'un drôle de choc dont l'origine lui était inconnue.

Cette fois, peu importe l'équipe, Fairy Tail était encore une fois huée. Les deux équipes avaient terminé au plus bas du classement, et bien que Grey ne dise rien, Natsu était allé remettre quelques personnes à leur place. Mais cela ne servait pas vraiment à grand-chose. Jubia, elle, était dépitée.

Malgré les bonnes paroles de Mirajane lorsqu'elle était retournée auprès de son groupe, Jubia avait préféré partir, incapable de retenir ses larmes de frustration. Elle s'en voulait, vraiment, et elle savait que celui qu'elle aimait ne se sentait pas mieux, ce qui l'affligeait d'autant plus.

Au loin, elle avait entendu Lucy perdre également. Fairy Tail était-elle réellement devenue aussi faible ? Jubia avait du mal à y croire, mais la réalité était bien là, dure et froide.

Le soir arriva, et on lui rapporta alors la défaite de Gérard, même si ce n'était pas volontaire puisque Meldy et Ultear étaient derrière un stratagème vicieux pour le neutraliser. Cela avait eu le don de l'attrister encore plus.

Cet après-midi-là, elle était restée à l'écart, ayant besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. Mira était cependant venue lui parler, et après une heure à discuter gaiement de tout et de rien, la plus âgée des Strauss avait réussi à lui rendre le sourire et à lui ôter ses doutes. Mirajane était même parvenue à décider la mage élémentaire à participer à la fête organisée dans la taverne de l'hôtel de l'équipe A. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'absence de Lucy et de Grey. Remontée grâce à Mira, son cerveau n'avait fait qu'un tour, et elle imaginait déjà ce que pouvaient bien faire ces deux-là, seuls. Et plus elle y pensait, plus leur absence l'angoissait. Lucy devait certainement être en train de draguer Grey…

« **Impossible que ça arrive…** » marmonna Grey derrière elle, dépité par tant d'idiotie.

« **Comme d'habitude, elle a une imagination débordante…** » sourit Lucy.

En tout cas, les membres de Fairy Tail allaient déjà bien mieux, même si le sort de Wendy et Carla continuait à les préoccuper. Mais heureusement, les deux absentes étaient entre de bonnes mains et hors de danger.

« **A présent que tout le monde est là** », commença le vieux maître en buvant une gorgée de bière, « **ouvrez vos oreilles les gamins : la défaite d'aujourd'hui est le terreau de la victoire de demain ! On va se relever et leur montrer de quoi Fairy Tail est capable !** » hurla Makarof, aussitôt soutenu par tout la guilde.

_Fin de ce second chapitre_


	3. Entrevue et maillots de bain

**Relation Secrète**

_Chapitre 03 : Entrevue et maillots de bain_

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais il manquait une autre personne à la fête : Erza Scarlet. Cette dernière avait un important rendez-vous qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de manquer. Gérard était déjà sous le pont, toujours déguisé en Mystogan bien que son visage ne soit pas couvert.

« **Tu devrais faire attention, ton visage est connu** » dit Erza en s'approchant tranquillement.

Mais il se fichait pas mal d'être reconnu pour le moment : il se savait seul avec elle. Personne ne se trouvait dans un large périmètre, il n'y avait donc pas besoin de se cacher, et puis l'ombre du pont suffirait à le camoufler au besoin. Le plus important, pour le moment, était de partager leurs informations sur la mission secrète.

Ils parlèrent un moment ainsi, le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu l'épisode de la tour du paradis. Gérard était arrivé à une conclusion plutôt simple, partagée par Erza. Après tout, pour le moment ils n'avaient que des hypothèses, rien de bien concret à quoi s'accrocher.

C'est avec un sourire nostalgique et peut-être un peu triste qu'elle le regarda s'éloigner, avant de partir à son tour, avant qu'on ne remarque sa disparition. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, elle croisa une autre personne. Méfiante, Titania était sur ses gardes en la voyant s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende ces mots : « _Super forte, pas vrai ?_ ».

« **Millianna !** » s'écria la rousse, heureuse.

Oh oui, elle était vraiment contente d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de sa vieille amie. Elle était rassurée de la savoir enfin entre de bonnes mains, et posée quelque part. Mermaids Heel semblait être une très bonne guilde pour la jeune chatte.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles parlaient, la sirène lui parla de la chef de son groupe, Kagura Mikazuchi, et de sa fameuse épée qui suscitait la curiosité de la fée. De fil en aiguille, la conversation dévia sur Gérard, ce que redoutait la jeune fille, qui savait bien plus de choses que le chatte sauvage qu'elle avait face à elle.

« **Tu sais, je hais également Gérard. Impardonnable… Impardonnable…** »

Erza tenta de changer de sujet, mais les deux amies finirent par se quitter peu de temps après. La jeune femme se retrouva seule devant un panorama de la ville. Elle réfléchissait, perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que la démarche de Grey ne résonne sur les pavés.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Erza, quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« **Rien** » dit-elle en tentant de chasser ses dernières pensées. « **Et toi, tu es tout seul ? Que s'est-il passé ?** »

« **J'ai été pris dans les divagations absurdes de Léon et Jubia…** » dit-il, blasé.

« **''Absurdes'' tu dis ? Même si je n'étais pas là, j'imagine très bien de quoi ils ont parlé** » répondit-elle en souriant.

Grey ne répondit pas, il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir, mais lui n'y tenait pas vraiment. Pourtant, il restait là, même s'il redoutait les paroles de la rousse.

« **Aller, t'as bien remarqué les sentiments de Jubia, non ? Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les choses au clair ?** »

Et voilà, elle avait fait mouche. Grey avait détourné la tête, rougissant. La fée était fière d'elle, au moins quelqu'un pourrait être heureux grâce à elle.

« **Aimer… ou détester… Peut-être que ce dont je parle est un fardeau trop lourd à porter.** »

Il était rare de voir Erza se confier à quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments envers un certain mage. Grey avait remarqué cet air mélancolique qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle évoquait ses souvenirs, mais cette fois c'était le présent qui la rendait triste. Grey se doutait que ça n'allait pas comme elle le souhaitait avec Gérard. Tout le monde le savait, il n'y avait qu'eux pour être aveugles à ce point. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle lui proposa de rentrer. Visiblement, elle ne souhaitait pas en dire plus pour le moment. Tant pis, si elle voulait en parler, elle savait où le trouver.

Les épreuves du concours se succédaient à une vitesse folle, et Fairy Tail, qui avait fait un départ plus que catastrophique, remontait un peu plus chaque jour dans le classement. Erza avait même fait de telles prouesses que Fairy Tail avait gagné dix points d'un coup, et que les organisateurs avaient dû improviser pour départager les concurrents restant. Raven Tail avait d'ailleurs disparu, arrêtée pour tricherie. Il se trouve qu'Alexei était en fait Ivan Draer, le maître de leur guilde, et la participation d'un maître était bien sûr interdite. Mais pire que tout, tous les membres de cette équipe étaient venus tenter de faire comprendre à Luxus la puissance de l'unité « anti-fairy » en l'attaquant tous ensemble. Malheureusement, Ivan Draer n'avait pas pris en compte la force phénoménale de son rejeton, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis de longues années. Bien qu'il ait tenté de jouer la carte de la famille, Luxus n'avait pas été dupe, et Raven Tail, devant sa défaite affligeante, avait été arrêtée par les gardes tandis que le Dragon Slayer était ovationné. Il ne restait donc que sept équipes en lice.

En ce nouveau jour, une nouvelle épreuve allait débuter. Une épreuve dans l'eau. Ce quatrième jour allait probablement être un bon jour pour Jubia, mage élémentaire aquatique. Elle s'était déjà changée, tout comme Lucy, et chacune parlait avec les membres de son groupe. Elle racontait à Mirajane, et Gajeel qui était présent mais n'écoutait pas vraiment, ce qui la rendait si joyeuse.

_-Une heure plus tôt…-_

Natsu et Grey discutaient. Ils étaient d'accord pour une fois, maudissant Raven Tail et Sabertooth. D'ailleurs ils en parlaient depuis un moment : ces deux guildes avaient le don de les mettre hors d'eux, et bien qu'ils ne puissent rien faire physiquement, ils ne se gênaient pas pour imaginer de nombreux moyens pour les faire souffrir.

« **Natsu ? Grey ? Vous parlez encore de ça ?!** » s'écria Lucy en entrant avec Jubia.

« **Bah… Pourquoi vous êtes en maillot de bain ? C'est pas une tenue de combat !** » répondit Natsu.

« **Imbécile, c'est une épreuve qui se déroule dans l'eau !** » répliqua la blonde qui s'apprêtait à le frapper.

« **Comment le sais-tu ?** » demanda Grey.

« **On l'a su ce matin, alors on a tout de suite décidé qu'on participerait. Les autres sont d'accord, alors on a passé des vêtements plus appropriés** » expliqua la constellationniste. « **L'ennui, c'est que personne n'avait prévu ce genre de combat, alors on est allée acheter ce qu'il nous fallait.** »

« **De l'eau… Heureusement que c'est toi qui participe, j'aimerais pas me noyer…** »

« **Natsu, l'eau sera ensorcelée pour que les gens puissent respirer…** » expliqua Jubia, qui se cachait derrière Lucy.

« **Ouais, c'est facile pour toi, tu respires sous l'eau… Mais j'suis sûr que Lucy y arrivera pas. C'est pas un poisson…** » continua Natsu, dubitatif.

« **QUOI ?!** »

Et voilà, Lucy était lancée et se battait déjà avec le Dragon Slayer, qui lui expliqua finalement qu'il préférait qu'elle soit une fille plutôt qu'un poisson, parce qu'elle ne serait pas jolie en poisson. Cette dernière avait rougi, tandis que les deux autres regardaient le spectacle, côte à côte. Jubia approuvait Lucy : elle non plus n'était pas un poisson, même si elle avait la capacité de respirer sous l'eau.

« **T'en mêle pas… C'est un jeu entre eux** » expliqua Grey, qui regardait d'un air absent le combat verbal.

« **Mais… Jubia n'est pas un poisson…** » chuchota-t-elle timidement.

« **Ce n'est pas de ta faute, un idiot reste un idiot. On sait tous que t'es pas un poisson** » dit-il en voyant qu'elle commençait à angoisser.

« **Alors pourquoi… ?** »

« **Parce que Natsu n'a rien dans la cervelle : celui qui te prend pour un poisson est simplement aveugle. Et d'ailleurs, son cerveau a dû cramer y a un moment pour qu'il te prenne pour un poisson…** »

Pendant que Grey discutait avec la mage d'eau, Lucy avait arrêté de se chamailler avec son ami aux cheveux roses, et observait les deux autres. Elle trouvait qu'ils s'entendaient très bien, et avait bien envie de voir jusqu'où ça pouvait aller…

« **Et toi Grey, t'en penses quoi de son maillot de bain ? Il est super mignon, non ?** » demanda Lucy.

« **P-pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!** » s'écria le mage de glace en rougissant légèrement.

« **Parce qu'il faut toujours l'avis d'un homme pour ce genre de chose** » expliqua la blonde, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle attendait une réponse, tandis que Jubia rougissait tout doucement à mesure qu'elle voyait où voulait en venir la constellationniste. Soufflant un instant, Grey observa la mage élémentaire. Oui, elle était très jolie, surtout dans ce maillot de bain, mais il ne pouvait le dire. Et ces rougeurs sur son visage qui la rendaient si attachante…

« **Oui, oui, ça vous va bien** » dit-il rapidement en détournant le regard.

« **Grey-sama le pense vraiment ?** » demanda Jubia en s'approchant.

Le brun n'avait pas prévu qu'en baissant son regard pour lui répondre, il aurait une vue aussi plongeant sur sa poitrine, et il en détourna aussi vite que possible son regard.

« **Oui oui…** »

« **Merci Grey-sama. Jubia promet de tout faire pour gagner !** » promit la jeune femme avec un sourire sincère.

« **Jubia, tu oublies que Grey est dans notre équipe** » lui rappela Lucy.

Et voilà une raison de plus pour se montrer à la hauteur et se dépasser.

A présent, l'épreuve aquatique était sur le point de commencer, et les deux filles, ainsi que leurs autres rivaux, étaient sur le sol sableux. Tandis que Matô expliquait les règles, tous les participants entrèrent dans cette gigantesque sphère d'eau. Comme l'avait prédit Lucy, elle était ensorcelée pour que tous puissent respirer à l'intérieur, même si pour Jubia ce n'était pas un problème. Il n'y avait que des filles, et un seul homme, un mage de Quattro Puppy. Jubia reconnut Jenny Realight, qui ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Elle se méfiait plutôt de Sherry, et de Lucy, qui avait un jeu égal avec elle aux dernières nouvelles grâce à Aquarius. La sirène et le chiot ne la préoccupaient pas, mais celle qu'elle craignait le plus était Minerva, la tigresse dont les compagnons avaient pris plaisir à humilier les fées de Magnolia.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas dit clairement, Jubia avait prévu de vite en finir avec Lucy pour pouvoir se concentrer sur cette bataille navale. La bleue savait que Lucy serait une cible pour Minerva, tout autant sinon plus qu'elle-même, et elle ne voulait pas voir son amie blessée.

Bien de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis sa rencontre avec la blondinette, et une forte amitié les liait à présent. Elle s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup entrainée pour maîtriser Second Origin, même si à la base c'était pour impressionner Grey. D'ailleurs ce dernier était là-haut, dans les gradins, et il avait l'air ailleurs. Jubia ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était dans ses pensées depuis deux jours déjà, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter.

_Fin de ce troisième chapitre_


	4. Après la pluie, le beau temps…

**Relation Secrète**

_Chapitre 04 : Après la pluie, le beau temps…_

Elles étaient toutes prêtes, et l'homme aussi. Dispersés dans la sphère, ils n'attendaient plus que le signal de départ. La femme de Sabertooth semblait sûre d'elle, et elle regardait Lucy avec insistance.

Le signal retentit, et Lucy appela son premier esprit : Aquarius. Jubia savait que ce serait son premier choix, car Aquarius était un esprit aquatique, semblable à Jubia en quelque sorte. Visiblement, à part elle et Minerva, les autres concurrents semblaient surpris. Maintenant, c'était un combat entre deux fées. Jubia contre Lucy, ou plutôt Aquarius. Sans plus attendre, la bleue lança une attaque offensive. Aquarius était puissante, une puissance qui se rapprochait de la sienne d'ailleurs. Tandis que Jubia s'occupait de Lucy, la blonde de Blue Pegasus dégagea le seul homme de la sphère. Un de moins. Alors que tout le monde tentait de faire sortir toutes les demoiselles, Aquarius s'en alla, et Jubia en profita pour attaquer Lucy. Elle y était presque, il ne manquait que quelques centimètres… Mais Ariès et Virgo l'avaient retenue de justesse, au plus grand dam de la mage élémentaire.

Sûre d'elle, et désireuse de montrer ses nouveaux pouvoirs à Grey, Jubia se préparait à utiliser une nouvelle technique.

« **Jubia va tous vous expulser. Personne ne peut vaincre Jubia dans l'eau** » dit-elle en prenant une position que personne ne lui connaissait.

Lorsqu'elle énonça le nom de cette nouvelle technique, son brun préféré ne sembla pas tout à fait heureux que ce soit à son honneur, mais tant pis. Jubia réussit à expulser Shelia, Risley et Jenny d'un seul coup. Lucy s'accrochait encore, et Jubia n'aimait pas ça, surtout que cette Minerva semblait préparer quelque chose.

Jetant un regard vers les gradins, elle espéra de tout son cœur avoir impressionné son mage de glace, mais, quand son regard croisa le sien, il sembla… simplement dégoûté.

Dégoûté…

Dégoûté…

Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle baissa inconsciemment sa garde, juste assez longtemps pour se retrouver hors de l'eau sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Stupéfaite, elle eut juste le temps de voir Minerva sourire. C'était de sa faute, mais c'était trop tard, et Jubia tombait hors de la sphère d'eau. Elle avait perdu sur tous les tableaux, aujourd'hui…

Le sable avait amorti sa chute, mais pour autant, elle s'était fait mal. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se relever et à rejoindre le garçon et les autres filles hors-jeu.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait ses rivaux, les cris de la foule l'avaient alertée et, en se retournant, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux la fit pâlir : Minerva s'en prenait à Lucy, exactement comme le redoutait Jubia. Elle avait même réussi à prendre ses clés. C'était terminé pour Lucy, elle allait devoir encaisser tous les coups et se faire écraser sous le regard de l'arène et de ses amis. Jubia l'encourageait, encore et encore, mais Lucy ne semblait pas l'entendre. Pire, elle semblait être tombée inconsciente sous tous les coups qu'elle avait reçus. La mage de l'eau était horrifiée. Le commentateur intervint enfin, ordonnant l'arrêt des souffrances envers Lucy. Cette dernière se retrouva alors hors de l'eau quelques secondes plus tard, retenue au bout du bras de sa rivale, inerte. Et Minerva ouvrit les doigts pour la laisser tomber du haut de la sphère, mais heureusement Natsu et Grey étaient descendus des gradins pour la rattraper. Jubia était soulagée, mais… elle avait tellement peur pour la santé de son amie à présent… Un arbitre l'appela, l'empêchant de pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de la constellationniste. Elle devait rejoindre son vestiaire. A ce moment, elle fut heureuse de ne pas être dans un vestiaire commun, car elle n'aurait pas pu se retenir de sauter sur la tigresse.

Elle se pressa de s'habiller, rangeant ses affaires en vrac dans son sac, et s'en alla aussitôt pour l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail en courant. Entrant en trombe, elle demanda aussitôt si Lucy allait bien, et quelques secondes à peine après, elle se réveillait. Mais cela ne dura pas, le temps que Happy lui rende ses précieuses clés, et elle se rendormit. C'est à ce moment que le Maître fit à son tour son entrée. Il avait des nouvelles importantes, et visiblement le fait que les deux équipes soient réunies l'arrangeait.

« **L'administration nous a ordonné de fusionner les deux équipes** » dit-il de but en blanc, devant la surprise générale.

Personne ne comprenait jusqu'à ce que Makarof explique plus en détails cette décision. A présent, il fallait reformer une nouvelle équipe, et Jubia savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas de la partie. Les jeux étaient terminés, et elle avait perdu à chaque fois. Polyussica avait parlé dans ce sens, soutenant qu'il y aurait une épreuve impliquerait un combat avec les cinq membres, il était donc primordial de bien les choisir.

Le soir et la pluie tombaient sur Crocus, et Jubia déprimait. Comme prévu, elle n'avait pas été retenue pour être dans la nouvelle équipe de Fairy Tail. Ses exploits étaient dignes de… de rien du tout, en fait. Elle avait été nulle, elle n'avait même pas pu protéger Lucy. Et à présent elle se rendait compte que Grey ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'avait dégoûté, il n'y avait que ça de possible. Il n'avait même pas voulu s'amuser avec elle à la piscine lors de leur soirée « de repos » où il avaient été invités à se détendre un peu avec des places gratuites.

Broyant du noir, seule dans sa chambre, les larmes coulaient en silence le long de ses joues rougies par la tristesse, tandis que les autres faisaient la fête dans l'hôtel de l'ex-équipe A.

Le sol tremblait. Surprise, Jubia se réveilla. Elle était perdue et ne voyait plus rien. Il faisait tellement noir ce soir-là… D'ailleurs le sol ne tremblait plus à présent, et Jubia se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé jusqu'à ce que ses yeux, qui s'habituaient à l'obscurité, ne voient une ombre très -_trop_- proche d'elle. Un peu effrayée, elle envoya une attaque aqueuse au visage de l'individu, par reflexe, avant de se redresser et de se presser contre le mur.

« **Hey, c'est moi !** » dit une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« **G-Grey-sama ?** » demanda-t-elle en cherchant à allumer sa lampe de chevet.

C'était bien lui. La lumière éclairait son visage et ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau.

« **Jubia s'excuse… Jubia…** »

« **Nan, c'est pas ta faute. J'aurais dû allumer la lumière** » coupa-t-il en détournant le regard.

Même si la petite lampe n'éclairait pas beaucoup, Grey avait remarqué les yeux gonflés et encore rouges de Jubia. Il se demanda pourquoi elle se leva avant de s'éloigner dans la pièce attenante, avant de la voir revenir avec une serviette. Grey la prit et se sécha rapidement, sous les yeux un peu étonnés de Jubia.

« **Jubia se demande… pourquoi Grey-sama n'est pas avec les autres à la fête ?** » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit, face au mage à cheval sur son tabouret.

« **Je pourrais te retourner la question. C'est Mirajane qui m'envoie, elle s'inquiète pour toi** » lui expliqua-t-il.

« **Il ne faut pas. Jubia…** » Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, incapable de trouver un mensonge qui sonnerait juste. « **Jubia va bien. Grey-sama devrait retourner avec les autres.** »

« **Il fait peut-être sombre, mais je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Et puis, si je rentre aussi vite, Mira va m'en vouloir… Tu sais comment elle est** » dit-il en regardant le plafond avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille. « **Aller, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.** »

« **Jubia n'a pas envie d'ennuyer Grey-sama** » dit-elle, neutre.

« **Si j'ai accepté de venir, c'est parce que ça me dérangeait pas. Et puis Lucy aussi a remarqué que ça n'allait pas.** »

« **Oh… Alors Grey-sama est resté avec Lucy tout ce temps…** »

« **Mais non, idiote, je suis passé la voir en venant** » expliqua-t-il, la colère commençant légèrement à monter.

Jubia ne répondait pas, mais il était décidé à rester tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'aimait pas voir une amie triste. Un quart d'heure passa sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot, et finalement, voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas le premier, Jubia ouvrit la bouche.

« **Jubia n'a pas pu aider Lucy alors qu'elle avait promis. Jubia a perdu ses deux épreuves. Jubia se demande comment elle est devenue aussi faible** » dit-elle, la voix tremblante, toujours assise, les genoux contre sa poitrine.

« **Tss… T'es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets** » déclara le mage alors qu'une larme coulait le long des joues de sa camarade. « **Lucy est tombée dans un piège, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. On prendra notre revanche sur cette guilde de tarés, tu le sais, t'étais là. Ils paieront pour ça. Et puis je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, cet après-midi tu as quand même ramené 6 points, c'est pas mal. T'as écrasé la guilde de Léon.** »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« **Bon… je vois que tu es décidée à faire la tête alors que je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Dommage. Peut-être que je devrais laisser Léon gagner le pari** » dit-il, calculateur.

« **Non !** » dit-elle soudain, larmoyante. « **Jubia ne veut pas quitter Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail… c'est… la famille de Jubia… **» dit-elle à demi-mots.

« **Je suis d'accord. Fairy Tail est ta famille. Mais c'est aussi la mienne, celle d'Erza, de Natsu…** » dit-il pensif avant de la regarder se déshabiller, surpris. « **P-pourquoi tu te déshabilles ?!** » demanda-t-il gêné.

« **Jubia a chaud** » dit-elle en déboutonnant sa robe, laissant apparaître une nuisette blanche. « **Grey-sama pensait que Jubia ne portait rien en-dessous de sa robe ?** » demanda-t-elle en voyant l'expression de gêne qu'il affichait.

« **Bah… ouais** » avoua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Jubia esquissa un sourire, malgré son regard triste. Elle avait un charme fou, et encore plus avec ce visage.

« **Jubia n'en met pas lorsqu'elle sait qu'elle va se battre, car ça tient chaud** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Et voilà un mystère de la guilde résolu** » dit-il, avant de lui expliquer que Lucy s'était posé la question plus d'une fois.

« **Grey-sama ?** »

« **Hum ?** »

« **Jubia se demandait ce qui tracassait Grey-sama depuis quelques jours** » dit-elle en posant son oreille contre ses genoux, en fixant Grey.

Elle s'était un peu calmée et commençait à accepter de parler un peu, ce qui était une bonne progression.

« **Heu… Disons que j'ai eu une discussion avec Erza le premier soir, et ça m'a fait réfléchir** » dit-il en détournant le regard.

« **Jubia ne sait pas de quoi vous avez parlé, mais Jubia pense que Grey-sama devrait écouter les conseils d'Erza, car elle a souvent raison** » dit-elle en se calmant.

« **Elle a raison. L'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas comment résoudre ce problème. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.** »

« **Est-ce que… Jubia peut aider ?** » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« **Commence par sourire et on verra** » dit-il tranquillement en touchant le front de Jubia avec son index.

Essuyant ses yeux, elle essaya de sourire un peu. Elle avait mal à la tête, et le contact de la peau fraîche de Grey, quelques instants plus tôt, était agréable.

« **Est-ce que… Grey-sama peut rendre un service à Jubia ?** » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« **Ca dépend quoi.** »

« **Grey-sama peut prêter sa main à Jubia ?** »

« **Heu… Tant que tu fais rien de bizarre…** » dit-il, incertain.

La mage élémentaire s'empara doucement de sa main avant de la poser sur son front brûlant. Oh oui, c'était très agréable : Grey avait la peau agréablement fraîche, et elle se serait bien collée à lui juste pour avoir moins chaud. Etrangement, à ce moment, elle n'avait aucune idée étrange, aucune divagation. La fatigue, l'ambiance et cette intimité naissante étaient très agréables.

« **Putain, t'es bouillante… T'es sûre que t'es pas malade ?** »

Un petit rire cristallin, et un sourire. Jubia lui expliqua que ça allait bien, qu'elle avait chaud à cause de sa « petite déprime » de tout à l'heure et que ça irait vite mieux. Elle avoua aussi que la main de Grey était très agréable et lui faisait du bien.

« **Je préfère quand tu souris, ça te va mieux** » reprit Grey à voix plus basse.

Un peu surprise, Jubia lâcha la main de Grey, les joues rouges.

« **J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?** » demanda-t-il, un peu étonné par sa réaction.

« **N-non, c'est juste que… rien.** »

Là aussi elle était mignonne, avec ce petit sourire gêné et ses pommettes rouges. Elle avait des yeux bleus vraiment magnifiques. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, le mage de glace s'était levé pour s'installer à côté d'elle, en l'observant un peu.

« **Jubia a quelque chose sur le visage ?** » demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus rouge.

« **Non, je pensais juste à ce que m'a dit Erza. Tu crois vraiment que je devrais suivre son conseil ? **» demanda-t-il.

« **Oui, Erza est une personne de bon conseil. C'est si grave que ça ?** » demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

« **On peut dire ça.** »

Sans plus un mot, il plaça sa main sur les yeux bleu océan de la mage, qui sourit à ce contact agréable. Elle se sentait bien là, mais un frisson la parcourut lorsque quelque chose de doux et frais toucha ses lèvres.

_Fin de ce quatrième chapitre_


	5. Relation Secrète et combat de dragons

**Relation Secrète**

_Chapitre 05 : Relation Secrète et combat de dragons_

Les lèvres fraiches de Grey se posèrent sur celles de Jubia alors que la main du jeune homme libérait ses yeux. Elle était stupéfaite car elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela. La conversation avait été calme et intime, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son rêve se réaliserait, encore moins alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Après une seconde, l'Ice Maker mit fin au baiser, ses yeux noirs déterminés.

« **J'aime pas quand tu pleures. Souris, c'est comme ça que je t'aime** » dit-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Jubia était totalement paumée. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de se faire embrasser par l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années, qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et elle restait là, paralysée, presque choquée, tandis que la chaleur irradiait encore plus son visage et son corps.

« **Jubia ?** »

« **Heu… Jubia…** »

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, encore stupéfaite par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Là maintenant, elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser, de lui parler, de hurler de joie, tellement de choses à la fois que c'était la débâcle dans son cœur, qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Le mage de glace l'attrapa, passant son bras dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui, soufflant un instant.

« **Grey-sama… aime Jubia ?** » murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son visage, n'étant pas totalement certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

« **Ouais. Ça t'ennuie ?** » demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

« **Non. Jubia est heureuse, mais Jubia a un peu de mal à réaliser** » expliqua la demoiselle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de brun.

« **Pas un mot aux autres pour le moment, ok ?** » dit-il en caressant ses cheveux bleus.

« **D'accord** » répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, profitant de ce contact.

« **Faudra que j'achète un fraisier à Erza** » marmonna Grey.

« **Jubia le pense aussi** » sourit-elle. **« Jubia se sent bien avec Grey-sama. »**

« **Arrête avec tes ''-sama'' quand on est seuls, tu veux ?** »

« **D'accord… Grey.** »

« **T'es crevée, hein ? J'vais te laisser dormir. On se verra demain…** »

« **Non** » coupa-t-elle. « **Jubia veut que Grey-sam… Grey reste encore un peu avec elle.** »

« **Bon d'accord. Vas te changer, j'resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes si tu veux** » dit-il tandis qu'elle baillait.

Elle acquiesça légèrement tout en se levant. Sa robe bleue tomba au sol, laissant voir le reste de sa petite robe blanche, courte, ses longues jambes nues et son dos dénudé. Elle se dirigea vers l'autre pièce, un peu chancelante, et disparut quelques minutes. Le temps qu'elle revienne, Grey ramassa la robe pour la poser sur la chaise non loin de là.

Jubia réapparut avec une nuisette verte, assez courte. Elle souriait, et Grey avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir debout. Elle avait dû vraiment beaucoup pleurer.

Reprenant sa place sur le tabouret, il laissa la mage se coucher, le regard un peu voilé.

« **Jubia est heureuse** » dit-elle en souriant, tandis que Morphée l'emportait.

Grey sourit, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il se doutait que le lendemain elle penserait avoir rêvé et qu'elle viendrait lui demander s'il avait été là. Il s'empara d'un morceau de papier, d'un crayon et lui laissa un mot. « _Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Grey._ »

Le lendemain Jubia se sentait étrangement bien. Elle s'était réveillée avant les autres et repensait à son rêve. Ça lui avait fait du bien d'oublier un peu tout ça et surtout de voir un Grey dans ses rêves qui ne soit pas distant comme elle l'imaginait depuis un moment. Oui, cette nuit avait été reposante, et elle avait la pêche.

La lumière filtrait à travers les volets, mais pour ne pas réveiller les autres, elle préféra allumer sa lampe de chevet où elle remarqua un petit papier plié. « _Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Grey._ »

Jubia rougit, puis elle sourit. Aujourd'hui serait une journée faste, elle en était persuadée. D'ailleurs elle se leva, attrapa des vêtements propres et éteignit la lumière, puis elle alla prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Makarof était déjà là, malgré l'heure matinale.

« **Bonjour Jubia** » dit-il en souriant.

« **Bonjour Maître** » répondit-elle toute aussi souriante.

« **Je vois que ça va mieux ce matin ! C'est bien, car tu as manqué quelque chose hier** » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle tandis qu'ils s'installaient à une table.

Le vieux maître lui expliqua alors la nouvelle constitution de l'équipe, mais aussi les remplaçants, dont elle faisait partie. Elle avait raison, la journée serait bonne.

Elle n'avait pas vu Grey ce matin-là, ni aucun membre de la nouvelle équipe de Fairy Tail. Lisanna lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient avec Mavis, en train de discuter d'une stratégie depuis qu'ils savaient qui seraient leurs adversaires : Sabertooth.

L'après-midi arriva rapidement et la bataille des Dragons Slayer faisait rage dans l'arène. Au début, Sting et Rogue se laissaient dominer allègrement par Natsu et Gajeel, les ayant sous-estimés, et puis ils sortirent le grand jeu avec leur Dragon Force. La guilde retenait son souffle à présent, car les deux fées se retrouvaient en difficulté face à l'exaltation des pouvoirs de ces rivaux prêts à tout pour les dépasser. Fairy Tail encaissait les coups sans parvenir à les stopper ou même à riposter, à la stupeur de tous, même de la guilde qui ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Après une petite dizaine de minutes, leur sort semblait finit, Natsu et Gajeel étaient au sol, et le présentateur pensait que c'en était terminé. C'était sans compter sur l'endurance des garçons, qui se relevèrent sans difficulté. Après une brève… dispute, Natsu envoya Gajeel au plus profond de l'arène dans un wagonnet, restant seul pour affronter les dragons jumeaux.

Malgré leurs efforts et un unison raid, Natsu les laissa littéralement sur place, utilisant la nouvelle force de Second Origin, et c'est seul qu'il vint à bout des deux tueurs de dragons.

Alors que le Maître de Saberooth faisait fuir les personnes assises dans les gradins proches, la plupart des autres spectateurs, tout comme les autres guildes participantes, se réjouissaient de ce retour en force de l'ancienne plus forte guilde de Fiore.

La nuit tombait, et un nouvel incident frappa Fairy Tail. La nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'un choc pour tous, car personne ne comprenait la décision du premier ministre, qui avait fait arrêter Lucy et Yukino. La soirée avait donc tourné à la réunion stratégique afin qu'une équipe parte sauver Lucy tandis que Natsu se faisait remplacer par Jubia pour l'épreuve du lendemain. A présent que la première question était réglée, il fallait constituer l'équipe de sauvetage. Natsu en ferait partie, c'était évident, ainsi que Wendy, dont les pouvoirs curatifs seraient d'une aide précieuse.

« **Je me porte volontaire** » déclara Mirajane, à la surprise de tous.

Sa puissance serait, en plus de ses compétences pour changer son apparence, très utile pour cette mission d'infiltration.

Tandis que Makarof donnait des directives et des conseils aux trois membres, il fut décidé que les exceeds les accompagneraient également. Pendant ce temps, Mavis avait convié l'équipe des combattants dans un coin afin de leur expliquer dans les moindres détails comment se passerait le match du lendemain.

Il était 21h lorsque les préparatifs furent terminés. Jubia était sortie un peu prendre l'air, rapidement rejointe par le mage de glace… enfin, pas le bon.

« **L-Léon ?!** » sursauta-t-elle.

« **Je rentrais, et comme je t'ai vue toute seule, je suis venu** » dit-il tout sourire.

« **Heu… c'est… c'est gentil, mais… heu… Jubia…** » marmonnait-elle sans savoir quoi inventer pour lui échapper.

« **… doit venir faire une course avec moi pour Erza** » répondit Grey, qui arrivait à son tour.

« **Tu peux pas y aller tout seul ?** » railla l'ice maker de Lamia Scale.

« **Non, j'ai besoin d'un avis féminin** » expliqua-t-il, hésitant à rajouter une moquerie.

« **T'es pas assez grand pour ça ?** »

« **Contrairement à toi, j'ai quelque chose dans le pantalon, alors non, je suis pas doué pour choisir ce genre de chose** » répliqua le brun, trop tenté.

« **Tu m'cherches ?** » demanda Léon en haussant le ton.

« **Grey-sama… Léon… Arrêtez…** » dit la demoiselle, incapable de les séparer malgré ses tentatives.

« **Tss. De toute façon, je dois y aller, mon Maître a besoin de moi** » déclara le mage aux cheveux argentés.

Mais pour avoir le dernier mot, il embrassa Jubia sur la joue avant que l'un des deux n'ait le temps de faire un mouvement. Jubia avait rougi, gênée, tandis que Grey pestait contre son rival, le traitant de tous les noms alors qu'il s'éloignait, promettant qu'il lui ferait mordre la poussière lors du combat qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

Profitant d'être seuls, Grey embrassa Jubia « pour effacer cet affront », et l'invita à réellement aller chercher un fraisier pour la rousse.

« **Mais… tout est fermé à cette heure… Il est neuf heures passé…** » dit-elle en montrant l'horloge centrale.

« **Bah… on verra bien. De toute façon, j'ai envie de marcher un peu. Tu viens ?** »

« **Oui !** »

Marchant tranquillement à travers les rues désertes ou presque, les deux mages parlaient des derniers évènements, de ce qu'ils espéraient pour le futur de la guilde, et de ce qui était prévu pour l'épreuve du lendemain. Le mage avait également abordé un point sur leur… relation, car en effet, ils sortaient ensembles à présent. Ils étaient d'accord tous les deux pour garder ça secret pour le moment et prendre leur temps. Jubia était aux anges et d'accord avec toutes les conditions, elle non plus ne voulait pas que ça se sache, il était plus amusant de courir après Grey devant la guilde en sachant qu'il était en réalité à elle. Et puis, prendre son temps, c'était une très bonne chose. Elle n'avait eu qu'une relation de courte durée et catastrophique, plusieurs années auparavant, et ça lui faisait un peu peur en fait.

Jubia avait raison, toutes les petites boutiques étaient fermées, et ce n'était pas cette fois-ci qu'Erza aurait son gâteau. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils marchaient dehors tous les deux, en parlant de tout et de rien. Grey pestait encore contre Léon, ce qui faisait rougir Jubia en y repensant, bien qu'elle n'ait pas non plus apprécié. Les deux fées rentrèrent finalement dans l'auberge. Les autres n'étaient pas encore là. Jubia avait vu Gajeel à la table de Wendy, Natsu et Mirajane, et Luxus était avec eux. Et Erza était absente.

« **Elle est sûrement en train de parler de la mission avec Gérard. Il paraît qu'il a du nouveau **» dit Grey alors qu'ils passaient le hall pour rejoindre la chambre.

Jubia s'étala sur son lit, repensant à ce qui était prévu pour le lendemain.

« **Grey ? Jubia se demandait… C'est vraiment grâce à Erza que… ?** » demanda-t-elle en se redressant un peu.

« **Disons qu'elle m'a fait réfléchir, surtout **» répondit-il, adossé à la porte, face à elle.

« **Alors Jubia lui dira merci aussi** » répondit-elle en souriant. « **Grey ? Jubia se pose une question… un peu personnelle…** »

« **J't'écoute.** »

« **Est-ce que Grey a déjà eu… une petite amie ?** »

« **Nan** » répondit-il tranquillement. « **T'es la première** » continua-t-il. « **Et toi ?** »

« **Jubia… a connu quelqu'un, mais il ne s'est rien passé. C'était à l'époque où la pluie tombait toujours sur Jubia** » expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Soufflant, le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas en parler, car cette période n'était pas la plus heureuse qu'elle ait connue, et c'était même une partie de sa vie qu'elle aurait aimé effacer de sa mémoire. Il l'observait, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« **Mais aujourd'hui, Jubia n'amène plus la pluie !** » dit-elle en souriant et en relevant la tête. « **Enfin… c'est devenu assez rare** » ajouta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Grey esquissa un léger sourire. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire : c'était grâce à lui qu'elle ne vivait plus dans un monde gris. Mais là, il était préoccupé par autre chose.

_Fin de ce cinquième chapitre_


End file.
